Together Forever
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Yagyuu and Niou have problems, lot of problems... And they are together! (YAOI)
1. On one night

**On one night **

They were in their eighteens and they told everything to their family. Niou's mother was nice with Yagyuu. She raised his Masaharu and his sister alone and she didn't care that they loved each other. She and the sister waited them always. On the opposite side was not the same. Yagyuu's father didn't say a world to his son after he told about everything. His mother tried but not always. And his brother was worst. He treated him as a devil who infects. By their table they were in silent till Hiroshi finishes his eating. After he went they start the conversation. And Yagyuu started to not like them. He spent his whole time in his knocked room and cried sometimes. Then Masaharu came through his window and sat in his lap. He bed his head on his shoulder and Hiroshi gave deep breathes from his white hair, which Yagyuu loved the most. He didn't say anything just held his hand and when Hiroshi calmed down, he pulled Niou onto his bed. He kissed him softly, gently after strongly. He loved him and he decided anybody won't separate them.

They played a match with the Daigaku team from Rikkai on this week. They wanted to continue their tennis in the University so they had to practise with their senpais. The other Regulars did the same. Akaya will be the Captain of the Upper High School Team. Yukimura decided it with Sanada and the others thought it will be the best. Now he can manage himself and be a good captain. Everyone will stay in the Rikkai but they have to fight for their next Regulars positions in the Rikkai Daigaku. When they went into the Upper High, everything was so easy to keep their position because the other children gave up soon fight against the demons. Akaya followed them soon. Yagyuu and Niou battled for themselves. And they won. After the day the ex- Regulars went home and they were glad. They can be in the same team together. When they left them Yagyuu stopped Niou.

"Are you quite sure to go into them?"

"Why have you called your family: _them_?"

He turned his head away.

"You know."

Niou sighed. He pulled him closer and gave a deep kiss. Yagyuu didn't want to finish it.

"We are in the world. We will be together forever but they like you. You weren't home for a week!"

"Did they call up your mother?! NO!" Yagyuu cried with anger but not for Niou.

"It is a new situation for them. They have to use..."

"Okay, I go home but just because you want"

"Ya-gyuu" he said with tongue in his cheek.

Hiroshi liked when he said his name on this tone but it was a secret. He didn't tell it him because a gentleman won't say such a word like that. They arrived at his home. Niou took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I'm home" Hiroshi cried into the house but no one answered as he thought. His father and the family watched a movie in the living room. They nodded but when his father realized Niou he stood up. He kept out of his son's way and stood before Niou. Hiroshi wanted to go near him but his father did not allow. He and Niou watched each other. It was no fear in Niou's eyes. His father watched him as an evil. Hiroshi was in panic. He feared for Niou. Yagyuu won't forget what his father has done in the next moment. He cuffed **him**! Masaharu have fallen onto the floor. He strongly beat his head in the wall. Hiroshi run to him. His mouth was bloody.

"Out" his father commanded. "OUT, and Hiroshi? Stay here without this bastard or I will kill you"

"Hiroshi!" his mother jumped up and slapped his husband. Their name was the same. The adult Hiroshi was in surprised. His wife had never done this before.

"Sit back. It's not your thing"

"Out! I say it to you, my husband who is now a devil from the hell. What's in your mind? This is _your son's lover_! His mother treated Hiroshi for a whole week. I called her up!"

"_His mother_ is a bitch who can't raise up a good kid"

Hiroshi stood up and did something what he has not done before. He slapped back. Now the father watched him from the floor.

"You get it from Miss Niou and because of Niou! I will never forget that you hurt the person who I love the most in this world. Okasan, I move to his house. Come, Masa"

"No, Hiroshi! I like you. We like you. He is too"

Hiroshi turned to his mother and gave a kiss on her face.

"I know you like me. Now I know. I did not know that you called her. But he is not my father anymore and Miss Niou said that I can live by them till the end of the high school."

Niou stood and stared them with bloody mouth. He was in pain but he gave a blink to Mister Hiroshi who just lied on the floor. '_Is he crying?_' he thought _so_ – but when their eyes met Yagyuu's father looked away.

"I will send your clothes to her." his mother cried but kissed his son. She knew because of it she will get something wrong from Yagyuu when the children go away but she didn't care. He packed some little things for his son and she touched Niou's face.

"I'm sorry in his name, dear" she said quietly when they were outside. "You are perfect for my son"

She closed the door. Niou looked at Hiroshi who sighed deep.

"Is it right to leave your mother and brother for _him_?"

Yagyuu pulled up his shoulder and touched Niou's mouth. He gave a soft kiss on the blood part.

"Come, my dear. Your mother will be angry if we late the dinner"

They showed their back to the Yagyuu house. Hiroshi looked back still once:

"_Wait me mother! I will get you out on one day..."_

**Okay, so, about my new story: dark and anger. Like my brain, hehe...Now mister Yagyuu is my physics lesson. Till I battle with the items, poor Hiroshi will be in battle with his father. Niou's mother has not a husband and Masaharu and his twin sister (my idea) got her name. Miss Niou is a nice person who likes his children but works a lot in a hospital. Because of her past, she accepts the gay love... Enjoy it! Konomi Takeshi owns the Prince of Tennis franchise! Not me (crying)...**


	2. Niou's home

They arrived at Niou's home and his mother waited them in the door.

„Good night, children" she invited the two melancholy kids.

"Your mother called me, Hiroshi. So, it will be the best if you stay here weeks. Maybe the end of your school"

Masa looked at her.

"If he will live here, he will sleep in my room"

"My dear Masa, I'm accepted your relationship and I adore Hiroshi, but let me to decide in this question"

"But Mommy, he and I..."

"Be calm, Masa-kun. Your mother is your mother. She knows, which is the best step in our situation"

"So, I think you will be sleep in our guest room. It's not very big but more comfortable than my son's room"

"Mo—om" Masa whined. "My room is ok"

"Oh, yes. Like a nuclear attack"

Masa's twin sister stepped in with a huge smile.

"Ya—gyuu" she showed at the boy on the same tone, which Masa used.

Masa goggled.

"Hey, Neesan, he will live with us"

"Aaah, kakkoi! Hiroshi-san, please be welcome in our untidy life" she laughed and hugged her mother."

"Where are you going, dear?" she asked her daughter.

"Nowhere. My boyfriend will arrive and stay here a little"

"Ok, but not so long. Poor Hiroshi had a very wrong day and I have night duty in the hospital"

"Yeees, Mom"

"Masa, come here to me. I want to see your mouth. It is ugly"

"Have you met with a street lamp?" his sister chuckled.

Yagyuu just smiled under his nose because he liked that family. They were so other than the normal Japanese families. Masa's sister was the older and she liked kidding her brother. She was in the Rikkai too but lived a whole different life like them and they did not meet with her very much.

Miss Niou have put a band-aid on his mouth and smiled on him.

"My son! Why are you always in a trouble?"

"It was my fault, Niou-san!" Hiroshi stood up. "It was not the best idea to go home with him"

"I know everything from your mother" she sighed deep. "So, dinner is on the fire. I have to go now. Can you manage yourselves?"

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry" the two Niou answered together.

"Ok. Bye. I leave them to you" she smiled on Hiroshi who nodded.

After she left the house, Masa showed the guest room for Hiroshi. It was near his room and the atmosphere was nice in there. Hiroshi got a huge bed and he lied on. Masa looked him from the door.

"Everything is all right?"

"Of course, just I'm worrying about my mother"

Masa run to him and jumped on the bed before the boy.

"She's a strong woman"

"My father is strong too"

Niou kissed him slowly.

"Don't worry, dear Ya—gyuu"

He pushed Hiroshi on the bed and pulled off his T-shirt.

"Hmm,..." Yagyuu touched his nude abdomen, which was muscular but not very. Like for a tennis player and sporting. "I guess you want me to feel more comfortable"

Niou did not reply. He kissed Hiroshi's neck and Hiroshi let him. After one hour, Niou slept between his hands and Hiroshi touched his white hair and watched his face.

"I love you" he whispered to the dormant boy.

"**Saa, my physics exam was successful. (Yeaah!) I wrote this little chapter because of it. Please, send me comments if you liked it! Enjoy!"**


	3. The man who was at the corner

**The man who was at the corner**

The day was rainy. Today tennis stopped and Niou stared out of the window. He was sleepy. He did not interested in math and waited the minute when they can meet. He was not in his form in these days. He has no mood and he felt himself bad. He did not know why he is so depressed. He smiled out but it was not the true.

They walked home after school and he stepped behind his mate's back. Then Yagyuu stopped.

"What's with you, Niou-kun? You're acting weird."

Niou shrugged.

"I don't know. I am just reached my limit. I guess..."

"Are you tired because of matches?"

"Don't know, really." he answered but in the next minute he pulled his mate away.

"What was that, Niou-kun?"

Niou looked back cautiously.

"I think I have a chaser." he said.

"A **chaser**?"

"Yes. I'm seeing him every day before our house and before the school."

"Ah, I understand" Yagyuu laughed. "Are you tricking me now, aren't you?"

Niou shook his head.

"No, Hiroshi! I'm not playing... I say the truth."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. Somebody follows me and you."

Yagyuu wanted believing in him. He caught Niou's hand.

"Come. If you are right then we have to go home. The street is not safely."

"Yagyuu" he stopped in front of the house. "Here is _he_" Niou whispered.

"Where?"

"Around the corner, look!" he replied in fear and Hiroshi looked in the direction.

"I saw him. Does he wear a trench coat?"

Niou nodded.

"He might be a foreigner. His hair is blond."

"Your hair is white too. Come in."

Yagyuu closed the door. Niou sat on the floor and gave deep breaths.

"You are in that mood because of him?" Yagyuu sat close to his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Yeah, maybe I should tell it to mom."

"Good idea. Do this when she arrives. We stay in the house."

_Actually, Niou-kun has right. The man, who stood at the corner, followed him. But not just him, he has chased his mother and sister together, and of course Yagyuu Hiroshi. He has cause to do it. But who is this man who doesn't leave alone this family? I have to say you: we'll know it. He walked to his car when Niou entered in the house. He opened the door of his Mercedes. He wore a black sunglasses and a black trench coat and he seemed very satisfied. He decided to wait Niou-chan here in the car, which's window were black and no one could see him._

Meanwhile our chaser thought alone the children in the Niou-house chased each other.

"I told you often enough Masaharu that LEAVE my schoolBAG!" It was Niou-chan. Her brother found an unpleasant thing.

"Look Hiroshi." he laughed and wanted to show it but his sister caught his ear.

"Ouch! Ok, I give it back to you. Geez... Devil-Sister."

"Because you are a Devil-Brother."

Hiroshi pulled Niou away when he finished speaking.

"Ah, how is your mother? That man did not hurt her, did he?"

Yagyuu shook his head and they closed Niou's room.

"Masaharu..." Yagyuu liked tasting his name.

"Hm, I like when you call me on my first name. Puri..." he hugged him and they fell on his little bed. Yagyuu beat his head into the wall.

"Hurt?"

"I'm upset now" he said and quickly changed his place. Niou found himself on the bed and laughed. Yagyuu was above him and kissed him.

"Why are you so sexy when you have a problem, Masaharu?" he moaned between two kisses.

"Hiroshi..." he whispered slowly and they fell between the other's arms.

Yagyuu held Masa's back. He possessed the boy totally and he enjoyed it. He felt he is the luckiest man in this world. Niou felt the same and he forgot the chaser-thing little. When they finished it, Niou awakened and touched Yagyuu's eyes. The other boy smiled and pulled the boy back.

"Hey, it's not fair" Niou laughed and Hiroshi kissed him again... and again... and again.

"I'M HOME" Miss Niou shouted when she arrived back from the work. She was very tired and she felt some familiar breeze in the air. She danced into the kitchen and put the meals into the fridge. Her daughter watched from the door.

"Hello mommy." she welcomed her. "Is everything all right with you?"

"Of course it is, dear. Why are you asking that?"

Niou-chan was confused. Her mother was always happy but today she was different.

"Nothing, just you are a little weird."

"Weird?! Me?"

Niou-chan nodded.

"You look like my brother when he started to meet with Hiroshi-kun. Dance and ..."

Miss Niou kissed her daughter's face.

"You're already grown up so I can tell you. I met with something."

_Before Miss Niou opened her home's door, the man pulled her arms away._

"_Hey, mister it is an unacceptable attitude!" she said angry._

"_Well, I thought you like the surprises, eeeh, Niou-chan?" he replied with lot of love and Miss Niou dropped down her bag._

"_Hi..roshi" she astonished. "Welcome back" she cried in a love hugging. _

"_I'm staying on your side. I promise, Niou-chan!"_

**Notes: well, yesterday I watched the Das doppelte Lottchen (the old black and white version) and it was so lovely. Because of that I am in a story-teller style and this chapter shows this little (sorry, I will leave it when I fall out from that feeling). And I have a new line for this fanfiction. The new character is the man who we know now: he is Miss Niou's lover. Is he really just lover or a strong light from her past? And why called Hiroshi?! We know it in the next chapters. Of course, I linked with the Hiroshi and his father's line! Oh, and THANK YOU very much the comments: I like them! Enjoy!**


	4. Everybody has a problem

**Everybody has a problem**

Miss Niou lied on her bed. She told everything to her daughter and she was happy because of her mother's romance. The truth was that Miss Niou did not tell about who is he. She thought much. At the end she called him up. The children slept because it was at midnight. Or maybe they slept. She wanted tell about Yagyuu Hiroshi. He would be happy to hear from him but... this would mean she would talk about _him _too.

"Manami, I did not expect your calling"

She gave a breath.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Listen, we have to talk."

"About...?"

"No. It's not us. About _him_" she spoke quiet as she could.

"Why are you whispering? The children..."

"They are sleeping, and please... be better careful! I think Masa saw you."

"Masaharu!"

"Yes. Tonight Hitomi said me that her brother said he saw a man at the corner and around the school. He is in fear now just he doesn't say me."

"Oh, ok, I will be watch out. That kid! I can't believe he is mine! You did a perfect job with him, Manami."

The woman paused for a second.

"Hitomi looks like you, Hiroshi. She is a big girl and she has cold head."

"I saw her in Rikkai's cheerleader team. She cheers very well. Like..."

"Don't say out! You know that I've never been a cheerleader-girl. I played on the court."

"Against me."

"Against you and your best friend. We played doubles matches if you don't remember."

The man smiled on the other end of the phone. The old memories came back.

_Two girls against two boys: inner Rikkai friendly matches. The girl in front of him tricked them into a trap and they lost. The girls were happy and their team hugged them. The boys looked down. Their captain just nodded and they went back. _

"_Hey, big boy" the happy girl laughed. "You forgot shake my hand."_

"_Ah..." _

_He touched her warm skin and he felt he lost. The earth opened under his feet. _

_The girl has short black hair. He has white or blond. He was only a transfer student because he was half Japanese. His home was in Los Angeles but in this year he felt that he never wants to go back but he must. _

_The years went away and the boy and the girl were adults. The girl was a fresh doctor from Rikkai Daigaku and the boy was a policeman from Los Angeles's Police Academy. They met again in Tokyo and they decided: marriage. After one year the girl was pregnant with their twins. A girl and a boy. The names decided: Hitomi and Masaharu, after them. The best friend of the father waited a boy too. He was also a policeman. He wanted to give his best friend's name for the boy: Hiroshi. The boy, now is a man was glad. They were a big family. But everything changed on one day..."_

"Mooommyyy"

Manami jumped up. She slept away after the talking with her husband. It was morning. Masaharu called her from the door.

"YES. I'M COMING"

She ran down. The children were in their uniform.

"We have to go now."

"Yes, sorry. I slept away."

"Don't worry mom. This brat just wants your attention."

"Hitomi! It's not true. Hiroshi can say you the same."

"Hahaaa, you cry baby."

"I catch you..."

"Masa, Hitomi!" she was nervous now.

Hiroshi smiled and caught Masa's shoulder:

"Come, you"

"Yes. Bye mommy. Today just relax"

"Of course I do. Bye, Hitomi, Masaharu and... Hiroshi!"

Yagyuu stopped. He watched back and his face showed a little happiness.

"Good day, Miss Niou. Adieu!"

Manami looked after the trio. They caught the lost train to Rikkai. She sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"I did not know that they still need your good-bye smile." the nice words came from him.

She stopped and smiled.

"How did you come in? And what's with you? Do you still need my welcome smile or not?"

"I came from your garden. Your neighbour watched weird on me."

"Please, be welcome. It is a normal morning in the Niou-house. They are adults but I'm always their mother."

They kissed each other.

"Your office?" she asked him but he shook away his head.

"Ok. They have no problem to stay with you. I'm tired now."

"And your enemies? They won't search you?"

"I have enemies. After so many years I have lot of enemies."

"Hm, I think by the FBI they can't hurt you."

"Manami! The FBI will protect us. I am almost an old man and I want to know my children now! They had no choice."

"Did you give them an ultimate?"

"Maybe..."

"Or you have a work in Tokyo and you don't want to go into a hotel?"

"Geez, Manami! Just be happy that I'm here"

"I am happy, Hiroshi Jameson. But what should I say for the children? They know that you died."

"They will understand it."

"As if were a simple! Masa always wanted a father and Hitomi..."

"What's up with Hiroshi? Why is he living by you?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you. Your friend is crazy and an evil with his family."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's begin that he lives under your name: Hiroshi. After you went away he dropped his real name and picked up yours."

"I asked him to do it because we can..."

"Yes. FBI-thing, right? And I can tolerate it. Now we have lot of Hiroshi. You, your friend and his son. I have enough from that name."

"Darling..."

"No! I did not finish. The years have gone and the little Hiroshi and Masaharu became best friends."

"No problem with it!"

"And lovers!"

"A problem with it"

"Hiroshi!"

The man laughed.

"I have no problem with them just I joked. Manami, I will like my child and I don't care he loves his best friend. That Hiroshi kid is a good man for him. I saw that he will always stay by his side."

"But your friend has a problem with them."

"Heh? I don't believe it."

"You have to believe. He almost killed the boys when they went into his house together."

Hiroshi pulled his eyebrows together.

"It's not typical of the behaviour of..."

"You can check by yourself. Go and watch him"

The old FBI-agent, Hiroshi Jameson nodded and hugged his wife.

Meanwhile the children played on the courts. Niou was in team with Marui. Yanagi and Sanada were on the opposite.

"Ah, it's quiet interesting, neehh, Yagyuu senpai?"

"Do you like watching Renji in this situation? Right, Akaya?"

Akaya's eyes opened wild and his mouth shouted a cheer towards them.

"I like watching his data-playing. Niou senpai is ok with Marui-san, I guess"

Hiroshi nodded tough his thoughts were elsewhere. Before Niou started the match his mother called him. His father ruined their almost the whole house and she needs help now. She got some slaps and he broke his brother's right arm. After the school (or the match) he has to run home. But just alone!


	5. When they meet

**When they meet**

"Come on, Yanagi senpai! Just one set and you are the winner"

"Akaya, I warn you: Sanada hears every word of you. So, cheer him also, a little"

Yukimura touched him.

"Ah, I meant: COME ON SANADA AND YANAGI SENPAIS!"

"Way better" Yukimura nodded and looked around. "No idea where Yagyuu is?"

"Eh? He is here, near me."

Yukimura gave a short look behind him but the place was empty.

"It's weird. He is not here."

Akaya surprised.

"He stood there. I know, Captain. Maybe he had to leave the court."

Yukimura decided to look around. He went to the Rikkai's Club House. It was empty too.

"This is interesting." he pulled his eyes together.

Yagyuu's rackets lied in front of his wardrobe.

"_Khm, 20 laps tomorrow."_ Yukimura thought.

He arrived at the end of the match. For Akaya's surprise Marui-Niou pair won the game and set.

"So, 100 laps for the Vice-captain and the Data-man. Although, the match was very good."

"How do you know? You weren't here." Sanada moaned between two breaths.

"Well, I searched our Gentleman. Niou-kun, do you know where he is?"

Niou shook his head.

"Nooo, he was near Akaya at the beginnings."

"I told you, Captain."

"I call him up."

Niou was nervous. It has not his boyfriend's behavior. The phone rang: one beep, two beep,… 30 beep…

"Ok, I'm worried"

He and the others went into Yagyuu's class but his classmates did not see the boy.

"What should we do? We can't leave the school. The teachers won't be glad if we miss out the lessons."

Yukimura and Sanada nodded. They are worried for Hiroshi but the rules were rules and they had to prepare for the exams and…

"I'm going after him."

"Sure, Niou-kun? You don't know where he went."

Niou was serious.

"Good luck, Niou senpai!" Akaya shouted and they went away to the lessons.

Sanada looked angry.

"I'll give 100 laps for Yagyuu if Niou come to grief."

Yukimura agreed.

Meanwhile his friends searched, Yagyuu took turn on his street. He left everything in the Rikkai because he thought that he will die. He opened the house door.

"Hello! Mom? Bro? I arrived…"

"Ah, be welcome, my _dear _son." he paused and the next moment everything went black around him.

Niou ran as he could. He felt something wrong in his chest. When he saw that house he stopped and went slowly.

"May I help you?" someone touched his back and he turned on his axis.

"Whoa, mister Chaser I warn you: I am one of the best tennis-player and I can trick you, so be careful with…"

"Hoi, hoi, boy. It's ok. _Chaser?!_"

"Yes. You follow me every day. I caught you. What are you anyway? A perverse one?"

The man laughed up.

"No. Please, I am not the bad guy. I just had a look on you and your family."

"Why?"

"I would tell you everything but you were in a hurry before our meeting."

"Of course, Yagyuu!"

"Your friend? Is he in a trouble?"

"I don't know yet. He went away from the practice and we don't understand why? I think he had to run home because his father is a monster and…"

"I know the other ones. Look, I am an old friend of your mother and an FBI-agent. I am a half American who chases a criminal."

Niou smiled.

"So, are you really a chaser?"

The man waved his hands.

"We know so that the criminal is in this street."

"My mother knows that you followed us?"

"Yes. After you left the house I waited her in the kitchen."

"Nice"

"Thank you. Oh, if misses Yakaniki asks: I've never kicked her cat!"

Niou looked weird but somewhere he liked that man.

"I have to go. My friend would be in this house. His father…"

"He not likes you, am I right?"

"Exactly, I don't want that man hurts Hiroshi."

"I come with you, ok? Your mother would not be glad if you do this alone."

Niou was surprised but he accepted his help. On their surprise the door was opened. Niou kicked and they went in carefully. Niou felt him wrong here. The atmosphere was not normal and he paused at the end of the hall. Mister Chaser (he gave that name to him) went forward.

"Stay there!" he commanded from the kitchen.

Slowly he knocked the door of the chamber and he heard a moan from there.

"Come out!"

Niou ran to him but the man stopped him with his hand. Finally they saw the person. He opened the chamber and came out.

"Yagyuu-kun?" Niou look weird.

"Niou-san!" he ran to him but he watched the man.

"It's ok. He is a friend. Why were you in there? Where is your mother?"

"Niou-san, please… he caught them!"

"Who caught who?" the man was upset.

"Tell him! He is an FBI-agent."

"FBI?" Yagyuu-kun did not understand but he knew Niou and he was glad.

"So, he is an evil. He took my mother away and he almost killed my brother!" he fell down and cried. Niou gulped.

"Continue" Niou commanded.

"He beat mother and me, and when Hiroshi arrived, he gave a huge slap with his two fists him and…" he cried away."And my brother collapsed."

Niou looked furious. He clenched his hands.

"Niou-san, I beg you! Save my brother and mom! He left me here but if he hurt them I will kill him. Please…"

"Yagyuu-kun, go to Niou-kun's house, now! My wife is there. Tell her the story and she will do the next steps."

Niou was furious but he was in doubt.

"_YOUR WIFE?!_"

"I'll tell you everything but we must hurry! I think my old friend is not himself anymore."

The man ran out. Niou and Yagyuu-kun followed him. Niou grabbed his coat.

"WAIT! Who are you?! Your old friend?! What are these mean?"

The man looked at his son. He liked him very much. Better than his own life.

"I am your father, Masaharu."

**Notes: If you like also, leave comments. It gives me power (or not, hahaaa). Well, I hope the other chapters are good also, not just the first two.**


	6. Separate ways

**Separate ways**

Yagyuu lied on his back. He felt cold air around him and he heard some voices. The voice called his name.

"Hiroshi! Wake up, Hiroshi!"

He opened his eyes and sat up. He had a strong headache. His mother sat in front of him and she smiled short.

"At last you opened your eyes!" she cried and hugged him. He did not know where they were.

"Where are we, mother?"

She looked around and sighed. It was an unfinished building, which had no windows and one wall missed. The air could come in.

"Your father said we have to wait here."

Yagyuu stood up. He wanted to pull out his cell from his pocket but of course his father took. He looked his mother. She was near him and caught his hand.

"He is crazy. I don't know why. I couldn't fight with him. He almost broke your brother's arm if I let him."

"What did you do?"

"I wanted to call you up. That's because he went into angry and your brother was near him. When you stepped into the house he frightened and he knocked you down. Then I hit strongly his face and run to you. Your brother wanted to call the police but he said he kill you if he put the numbers."

Yagyuu looked forward, out of the house. He did not feel anything. His father vanished.

"Go, mother. We have to go out till he comes back."

She nodded. They run down and reached one door.

"Where are you going? My _dear_ _family_…"

The voice was sharp as the steel. It came behind them. Her mother froze down.

"Hiroshi, please…" she looked her husband in doubt.

"Don't call me on this name! It is not my real name…"

"What?"

He laughed up.

"Father, who are you?"

Yagyuu Hiroshi looked Yagyuu Hiroshi, the older. _He_ watched the younger. They stood eye to eye.

"I tell you if you want."

His mother fell on the floor. She was well and her eyes changed. _'Like Fuji's'_ Hiroshi remembered.

"Why did you changed a lot, Hiroshi?" she looked him. "I don't know you anymore."

His face changed and he was a different person.

"I am not your husband"

She shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Your father, Hiroshi, was a good man. He was the partner of your boyfriend's father."

"Partner?"

"Police partner, Hiroshi." her mother helped and caught her son's arm stronger.

"Police?! What about with Masaharu's father?!"

"They were best friends in the same school. In the Rikkai they played tennis as you. Masa's mother was in the girl team." his mother's eyes opened as if she already knows everything.

"Your father was my twin." the man continued. "But I was not good as he. I was a troublemaker. When I reached the sixteen I was in the juvenile prison. When they got their diploma I was in America as a member of the Yakuza. He and Hiroshi, it was the name of that Niou kid's father, they wanted to catch me. I caused some problems for them and I liked when I saw him in doubt."

Hiroshi looked him with interest but he looked for an exit.

"What happened then?"

His "father" went near him and touched his shoulder. In that touch was something perverse. The man stared him closer and touched his face.

"Well, when they killed my clan who were my family. I thought I have to pay back. I heard that you arrived and that Hiroshi's wife was pregnant also. So, I decided my plan. One day they were separate and I stopped your real father in his street."

"What did you do with my husband, you bastard!" Hiroshi's mother stood up furiously and she wanted to push him with her nails.

Hiroshi caught his mother strongly.

"Wait, mom! I want to know what happened with my father!"

"My real name is Yuu. Yagyuu Yuu. And your father was Akihiro. On that day I shot him in the alley and I took his place in the family and in the police. They worked for the FBI and they did not realize the exchange of roles!" he laughed out loud.

"Mother, you have a baby from that man…" Hiroshi whispered.

"My other son is not from that man who I loved! I did not realize that _he_…" she fell and cried.

Hiroshi wondered that this man who was in front of him was only a traitor. He liked him as a father for many years. He thought this man is the rock in his family and he wanted that this man like the person who Hiroshi likes. But in that moment…

"HIROSHI" his mother could not catch her son's hand.

Yagyuu Hiroshi attacked that man in front of him. The man fell on the floor and laughed. He only laughed as a devil and Yagyuu Hiroshi has no brain anymore. He hit him hard by the face, by the stomach, everywhere. After he reached his limit, he fell and cried in lot of pain as a kid.

The man stood above him and pulled up by his hair.

"OUCH!" Yagyuu screamed up then his mother started crying.

"Don't hurt him, Yuu! He is your nephew…"

"I don't care who is he or who is you. You will pay for my friends who died by your husband's hand!"

He held Hiroshi from 5 centimeter from his face and the boy spit on. Yuu wiped off.

"I watched you as I watched your father. You were born before I killed him. When I knew that you are a little fag, I felt that here is the time. And you loved _that_ boy. Niou Masaharu. Somewhere is ironic. He got his mother's name because I was the hardest enemy of his father. Hah, I knew everything just I waited the perfect moment. Hiroshi Jameson was his father who said me, for the bad Yagyuu, he will vanish and wear his first name. Maybe, it will disturb the Yakuza and me."

Yagyuu Hiroshi saw his uncle from the floor. _'So, Niou's father is the real Hiroshi but he is a Jameson. Niou got his mother's name because of the FBI and my uncle. Mr. Jameson went away because of the Yakuza and Yagyuu Yuu shot my father and killed him in secret. I got my name after Hiroshi Jameson, my father's best friend. This man killed my father after my birth and my real father gave my name!"_

"I have enough, Yagyuu Yuu!" he stood up.

His nose bled.

"You killed the man who gave my name to me. I won't forgive you. You lived with my mother who believed you are her husband. She loved him. I won't forgive you. And you chased away Masaharu's father and…"

"Do you know what will I do with that kid after I kill you? Because I will kill you. Here and your mother remain alone."

"I don't know your other plan but I think you can't…"

"I will treat him as a gay bastard. At first, I will show him what the hell is. I will knock him and then…." the next things he whispered into Yagyuu's ear.

The boy looked uninterested. In his inner person screamed loud as an animal who see his love in pain. But he was the gentleman!

Meanwhile…

"The FBI can check Hiroshi's cellphone place. We can see where they are in Japan." Mr. Jameson said to Masaharu.

They were in Yagyuu's house. Hiroshi's brother went away to Niou's mother who called up the FBI office of Tokyo.

"How can she call up that office?" Masaharu asked his father.

"I said every number. I gave her a little training when I married her."

Masaharu looked away. He was somewhere happy to found his father but he worried a lot because of Hiroshi.

"You love that guy, right?" his father interested in.

He nodded and smiled.

"He is everything for me. If something will happen with him, I never…"

"Nothing will happen. I promise, my son!" Mr. Jameson looked into his son's eye. _'Nothing will happen with your dear son, Akihiro. I promise it!'_


	7. End game

**Notes: if you like please leave a comment… : ) **

**End game**

Yagyuu Yuu stood above his nephew. He lied on the floor after he kicked him. Hiroshi tried to hit him but he was quicker. He got the boy.

"You're a sick monster, Yuu"

"You knew why your husband changed his name, right?"

"Of course I knew. He told me everything. Hiroshi Jameson had to go away and _he_ was happy that he could help."

Yuu watched the woman's face. He liked her since the school. He was happy when he killed his brother. They fell in love with the same girl. Because of he stepped on the bad side of the life. He chose the crime. And he could not find another woman…

Yuu kicked the boy again.

"STOP IT" she screamed but no way.

He is _Akihiro_. Yagyuu Yuu sees the father in this boy. The same hair, the same eyes, the same perfect behavior and the same _friend_… Kick again… He did this since almost a half hour but he did not count. Her mother was in shock. Maybe she will die if he continues.

"I love you, Minako" he turned to her.

The woman cried. She watched his son.

"I can't love you"

"But you loved me two days ago!" he shouted.

The woman laughed.

"I loved my husband, not you. And let me to say something: my second son… you are the person who I hate the most in that fuckin' world now…" she cried again.

Yuu stood before her and he did not move. He thought one and he pulled out his gun under his jacket. The woman lied on her son.

"You have to kill me, too"

He smiled…

"As you want, d_ear Minako_"

He pulled the trigger.

Hiroshi Jameson did not wait further. He also shot.

After Masaharu's mother called the police, they checked the place where Yagyuu Yuu brought the family. Two hours later they found this house and they heard Minako's screams. They ran up and saw Yagyuu Yuu's back and they hid behind one wall. Masaharu watched his boyfriend who lied in blood. He watched that this man kicked him again and again. He wanted to run to him but his father pulled him back. Then he shot when Yuu pulled the trigger and then…

"Masaharu, wait!" Hiroshi Jameson shouted in fear when he saw his son who ran before Minako and Hiroshi.

"I can't wait" he shouted back.

He chose the worst way… Yagyuu Yuu smiled and he changed his line. When he shot he looked Jameson and laughed diabolically. Niou fell on the floor and he did not move.

"NO!" Jameson shouted and they were in fire fight. Yagyuu Yuu got two guns but he was in alive.

Yagyuu Hiroshi opened his eyes because of the noises around him. Just he saw his boyfriend's fall. And he saw that man from the corner who shot his uncle. He felt nothing. He ran to Niou.

Minako saw her son. He was in shock. She watched when Hiroshi sat close to Niou and she watched when her son held Niou's body. She saw her son's slowly tears, which fell on Niou. Niou closed his eyes.

She stood up and turned to the men who pulled their guns. Somehow she was behind Yuu. She grasped a piece of metal and she hit his head. Jameson smiled when he fell down. Then he handcuffed his enemy.

"Masaharu!" Jameson ran to the boys and he held now his son.

"Are you?" Hiroshi watched him in fear.

"I tell later everything, Hiroshi. Minako, call an ambulance!" he throw his phone to her. "Hold on, my son… please"


	8. Back to the Hospital

**Back to the Hospital**

Yagyuu waited before the operating room. After his uncle shot Niou, Mr. Jameson got him and the FBI came out. It was the end of Yagyuu Yuu's story. He will be in jail forever. The ambulance was quick and he found himself again in a hospital. Somehow it was familiar. He remembered the Captain's disease and Sanada who was a real man in those old days. Now he felt himself everything just not a man. His eyes gazed the floor and he did not see when Mr. Jameson kissed his wife and hugged her gently. They worried because of Masaharu and Hiroshi blamed himself. Then Mr. Jameson came and told everything, which happened with him and Masa. He told that he is the real Hiroshi, he is the father of Niou-kun and he was the _best friend of Hiroshi's_ father!

"Crazy" he shook his head away.

Mr. Jameson held his arm on his shoulder.

"Don't burn yourself. You are not Yagyuu Yuu. If he is the devil, your father was an angel. He saved my life very much and I'm happy that I could save his dear Hiroshi's life."

"_Dear Hiroshi_?"

Mr. Jameson nodded:

"Yes. After you were borned, he called you: dear because you were his life. And your mother, naturally. And when Masa was borned you always played together in our garden. Then I had to go away..."

"I want to tell you something, Mr. Jameson. I have other feelings... We are not just friends, we are mates." Hiroshi sat on the floor and cried.

Mr. Jameson and Miss Niou hugged each other and they pulled him up.

"Don't worry... She told me everything" Jameson smiled and kissed his wife.

"So, you knew it?"

"Yes and I have no problem with your relationship. I had spent enough time without them and I don't want to be in your way. I have gay friends by the FBI and I have to tell you that your father and me were deeper friends, too."

"Deeper? What does it mean?"

"We thought - in our first periods - that we love each other. We have played always together and etc. On one day we kissed after some good wine and then we decided that gay love is not good for us. Our kiss was awful and then we knew these girls from the girl-team."

Hiroshi smiled during the story. His father and Masa's father kissed! Awsome! But the story is interrupted by the Rikkai. The Captain and the others ran towards them and Yukimura suddenly hugged Yagyuu.

"Dear Yagyuu, are you ok? What happened?" Seiichi was in fear because of his phone.

Sanada smiled short and he pulled him back.

"Be calm, Seiichi. Thus, Yagyuu... is he in there?" he showed towards the op. room and Yagyuu nodded.

Akaya kicked one chair and his move scared a nurse.

"AKAYA! ENOUGH" Sanada shouted without a look.

Mr. Jameson looked here and there and he wanted to know who they are. These kids were strange and they worried about his son. His wife pulled him away.

"They are the team. The one with blue hair is the captain: Yukimura Seiichi, near him that serious is Sanada Genichirou, the vice-captain..." She told the whole team to him and he felt big pride in his chest.

'_My son's friend and the new Rikkai team!_'

"Ah, you have to see Niou's father!"

"Hah? Niou's father? He has a father?" Akaya looked in despair.

Mr. Jameson laughed because of the team's reaction:

"Of course, he has! I am... Hiroshi Jameson!" he hugged Akaya playful.

"Hi-ro-shi?!" Akaya was in big despair now and he looked Hiroshi then Hiroshi and he did not understand anything.

Yagyuu Hiroshi and Hiroshi Jameson told the whole story. The team with Sanada thought hard and they tried to piece together. At the end the door opened and the doctor came out. Behind him the nurses went away with the bed of Masaharu. He slept and he did not see that his family and friends were around him.

"Are you the family?" the doctor asked.

Mr. Jameson hurried near him and he held his hands.

"How is my son?"

"We stabilized his condition and now he sleeps. During the operation we had to make a revivification because he lost lot of blood and his condition was under the normal. But I can tell that we did the best and he escaped. We keep him under observation."

"Thank you!" Mr. Jameson sighed deep.

"Two bullets were in his body. You can watch him but please after you see only two person can stay with him."

Everybody nodded and they hurried into his room. Yagyuu turned, too and he saw his mate's pale face and the infusions. The liquid is introduced into his body. The team stood him around but they went away when Hiroshi went towards the bed. Sanada waved and they left them alone.

Yagyuu cried. His tears dropped on Masa's face. He gave him a short kiss on his mouth and touched the white hair, which he adored the most.

"Please, be healthy again... I'm sorry my uncle and I hate him because of what he did with you!"

He collapsed at the edge of the bed and he held Niou's right hand. Then, he stood up and he was normal again. He kissed him longer than the first was. _'Love you, my Trickster!'_

He went home with the team and left Niou in family-circle. He will come as long as Niou does not open his eyes...


	9. Together Forever

**Together Forever**

He woke up during the night. Mild light shined in the room where he lied and he got headache. He tried to sit but he had no power to do it. Thus, he looked around and he found his father in a small chair. He slept away. He sighed and lied back.

_'What happened after my collapse? Where is Hiroshi? I hope his ok...'_ these thoughts swirled in his head.

After the sun rose, his father wiped his eyes and streched himself. He looked quick his son and he is surprised because Masaharu was awake. He went there and gave a short kiss on Masa's head.

"Good Morning, my son"

Masaharu was happy. He got the first kiss from his father! He smiled at the man who went red.

"What?" Jameson asked shy.

"None... just it was the first time in my life when I got something from you" he replied quiet then Jameson wiped his eyes.

"Are you crying now?" Masa laughed.

"No... no, just something went in my eye!"

"Of course, Dad"

Jameson looked up when he heard that word: _Dad. _He realized that he is _really _a father.

"I look for your mother. She is here, somewhere. And I call you a doctor."

Masa nodded.

"Wait! Can you tell me what happened? And Hiroshi? He is all right, is not it? Please, say that he is alive!"

Jameson laughed and smiled:

"He went home with his mother but he kissed you after the operation. He promised that he goes back today. Don't worry!"

Masa was very happy! Then the doctor examined him. He found he is in a good condition and if all goes well, Masa can go home after two week.

"Cool." he boxed into the air.

After breakfast, Yagyuu Hiroshi arrived. He ran and kissed him.

"Ok, ok, I'm fine, Yaaagyu!"

"I prayed all-night to hear that voice again!" he hugged him strong.

"Ouch, calm down, dear..."

Jameson and Niou Manami stood and they watched them.

"I feel everything will be good from this moment" she hugged her husband who nodded and he thought of his best friend.

_'I saved your son, Akihiro. He very looks like you. He will stay by my side and I will take care of him in my whole life.'_

"Go. Leave them" Niou Manami pulled him away and they closed the door.

Niou looked after them.

"I think we left alone" he sighed dramatically then Hiroshi knew what he wanted.

He sat on the edge of the bed and he hugged his boyfriend and pulled Masa's head close to his face. They kissed and Masa pulled Hiroshi closer and closer. Just the infusion bothered them but he left out that hand. They just kissed and hugged each other. Hiroshi held his hand between the silver hair and he forgot the whole story.

"Ah, Vice-Captain, I think we arrived in bad time!" suddenly Akaya's shout came from the door and Yagyuu slid off quick from the bed."

"AKAYA! I SAID: KNOCK AND THEN OPEN THE DOOR!" Sanada yelled with the boy who went into red as an apple.

"Good Morning, guys!" Yukimura looked behind Sanada's back with huge smile on his face. "We heard that you opened your eyes, Niou!"

Masaharu smiled but he held his boyfriend's hand who just stood up from the floor.

"Morning, everybody." Hiroshi replied constrained.

"So, now the team of Rikkai is in good condition. From this moment I order the team's recovery! Niou, stay in the bed. We have to prepare the Nationals in the University section." Sanada started his style.

"Not now, Genichirou!" Seiichi held him.

"Wait the end, Yukimura!" he went away.

Akaya looked the captain but he shrugged. Renji sat on a chair before Yagyuu. The whole team was in this room.

"I wanted to say... today's dawn the postman brought the results. The university sent that the whole team - except of Akaya who has still one year in the upper high - so, we got good points in the texts and WE ENTERED THE UNIVERSITY!"

Yukimura smiled with pride and Sanada jumped as a kid.

"The Rikkai Tennis Team is ready for the university-years! We can be still together!" Sanada screamed and everybody hugged him.

Niou jumped, too with his infusion-hand and Yagyuu also. Akaya made a picture with his phone but in secret. He wanted to keep this moment for himself.

"Akaya, come here! You will be the next!" Sanada commanded and he joined into the circle.

After the team went away, they sat together in the bed and Niou hugged Hiroshi gently.

"Because of that terrible story what happened with us I thought of something on the night." Hiroshi said. He and Masa held their hands.

"What does that mean?" Masa yawned.

"I want you stay always by my side and I love you better and better."

"Ah, do you remember: I said when I saw you at first on the court in the junior high. You stay in my heart forever. Now I want to ask something."

Hiroshi looked him.

"Please... say what you want."

"My dear gentleman... Marry me? After the University, naturally."

Yagyuu Hiroshi cried and hugged him.

"Oh, and I don't accept: NO." Masa laughed.

"Yes..yes... and yes! My Trickster!"

"It's not a trick. I promise" he kissed him.

"I hope." Now Hiroshi laughed.

"We'll stay together forever!"

* * *

**Hurray, I finished! I loved that story! I have lot of grammar mistake but don't care! I'm happy to write that fic, so please be nice to me if you write reviews. Nakagauchi-san and Baba-kun were my muses. They worked very good together and they were lovely, etc... So, Rikkai Power... I finished my exams, too. During the exam period I was under the frog's ass because of I created Yagyuu Yuu. So, enjoy! **


End file.
